The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to the Quam Fan Family This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam & Quinn aka'' "Ken and Barbie ". We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our comments and show our love for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to create our army, post comments on our OTP and allow other Fabrevans to feel that they belong on this glee wiki. ''As of Thursday, June 2, 2011, 'The Fabrevans Team '''is '''2nd' with the most amount of signatures with "THE KLAINE TEAM!!!" coming in 1st! This means that currently, Fabrevans is ever so slightly higher than all of its main rivals! For a pretty new couple, this is brilliant!'' ''Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming! However, please don't go around using this information in any type of ship war, and, shippers of other couples, please don't be offended by this, it is just to congratulate the Quam shippers. Thank you. Just Some Rules #To sign, please create/use your account. Anons will be deleted. #If you do not support this ship, kindly go away since this page is strictly for Quam shippers only. #Please don't spam. #Sign once. Not twice, nor thrice, just once. Deletion To people who do not ship Quam, PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE! It has recently been re-done, thanks to the hardwork and patience of our Users. It took ages, so please don't ruin this for the Quamily! Thanks! The Couple The relationship began in the 4th episode of S2, Duets. Sam & Quinn officially went out when Sam proposed to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they broke up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans, Quam, & Squinn. They where often referred to as one of the couples with the most chemistry and are most well known for Sam's semi-proposal. Quam Cinema Duets of Fabrevans/Quam The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes. Lucky The first being "Lucky", originally sung by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat. This was the couples' debut and they won the Duet competition winning a free date at Breadstix. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px (I've had) The Time of my Life The second major duet the couple had was "(I've had) The Time of my Life". This was the song the couple performed at Sectionals. (Originally sung by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing) thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Marry You Though "Marry You" isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam, many of the Quam fans link this song to them because of their involvement in it as a couple. (Originally sung by Bruno Mars) thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Don't Stop Quinn and Kurt had been those first ones in New Directions to know Sam's secret. When it was revealed to the entire club, Sam sung Don't Stop to his siblings to let them know better days were coming. Although, this was not exactly a Quam duet, (since Finn and Rachel sang in it as well), they had many lines together and shared glances and smiles during the song. thumb|left|300px Songs Dedicated to Fabrevans thumb|300px|left thumb|right|288px Fabrevans Gallery Feel free to add your favorite stills or animations of Quam or Fabrevans (Must be Quam related). 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 15.jpg shammy12.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif 000000.jpg Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Signatures #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 21:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC)They're adorable #Petrificus14 02:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) They sing my favorite song. # 04:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Terupmoc 04:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Terupmoc #'Can't live without my Quam!!! -Gleek1537 :)' # Kathy22 04:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I NEED them back! # RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 07:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Bluemolecule 11:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Bluemolecule # Idobite 04:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC)idobite # FinchelFan728 . Finchel and Quam!!! NO FUINN!!!! # FernandaMouta . Fabrevans ♥ # Cupcakegirl 00:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and Quam FOREVER<3 # Colormemine 09:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i adore them # Createan' : i hope this works' # Fabrevans4ever11 01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)fabrevans4ever11 i <3 Quam!! Sam&Quinn forever and ever!! '' # Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) # Gleeks # Gleestyle xx # QuinnSamPuckFinn: Love them <3 They are the cutest :D -Quamhearts # SkySplitz # Quammy : i love this couple! # Gioana10. Finchel and Quam :) Also Quick # 'You WANNA be a LOSER Like Me?!! ab 4:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ' # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # WestieKnowsBest 16:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Lucky im in love with my best friend Quam :) # mem1795 Finchel! Quam! 01:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # Queen Quinn 07:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC).Just get back together dammit! You love each other. I miss Ken & Barbie:(( <3 # SimplyGleek # Finchelfanno1 talk 11:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn Evans I adore Fabrevans! The cutest couple when they where together. Really missed.Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 12:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) # What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 16:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) # FunnyFlyby They're cute. They have chemistry. And they started in an honest, realistic way. # glee314159 : best couple ever!!! sooo darn cute! # One of the major reasons I watch Glee!! :) -gleek1537 # Gleevent # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # The world is war and war is the world. ~Elise Blake-Stone 18:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There is no reason for love. Quam, Fabrevans or not! # Fabrevans1fan Quinn and Sam cutest couple EVER!!! 10:49 April 24, 2011 # IzzyBelzz -Quam are the best glee couple eva!! # Quamshipper Comeback # Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? 05:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # xxHeatherxx 16:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Quinn luvs Sam, Sam luvs Quinn # LindsayFan2010 (Talk)(Quam) # Sam:)Quinn =Forever 100% Love.Quam FOREVER # Quam Lover 1113 100% the cutest couple on Glee and i ship them completely, May 1, 2011 # TeamQuickOrQuam (I Feel Pretty But Unpretty 03:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC)) LOVE THEM! # -G-Squared Lucky they`re in love with their best friend... : ) (Sorry, I just LOVE that song!) # Quam4ever225 We need Quam, they are perfect :D # Quam4ever THATS HOW WE DO IT IN LIMA HEIGHTS! # hrsefinatic101 !!!! oh yes! love them 2 death! # They have crazy chemistry and i love it!!!!!!!!!!!! Quam1fan # Seriously, have you seen the looks he gives her? Quam1992 # Quinnfabrayfan 18:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) # Dustlandfairytale # BrittanaKlaine25 22:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 That's right. I like Ken and Barbie. # JustGleeForMe - Momma, Poppa, I'se gonna kills them peoples that hate on Quam. I won'ts be late for supper! # you think this is hard?? try shipping Finchel!! 23:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) # QuinnyGirl LUV QUAM SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! # OVERGRON ATW!Ken & Barbie 08:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) # I'll Be My Own Savior 17:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) # Are you a Loser like me cause i like Quam??? HELL TO THE YEH :D 16:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Love Quam User:Gleek123345 # FinchelQuamGirl 02:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) # Squinn and Chang-Chang! How could you NOT love that? 21:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) # Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) They're adorable together! # HA. I'm 69. x] Ok, pervertedness out of the way, Ken & Barbie = <333; QUAM FTW! Kurtsies 20:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Scratch that, I'm 68, now. :( # -All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time? That's how we do it in Lima Heights! 02:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) # Maxymax123 03:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) lol i went from enemy to supporter because of one fanfiction XD #Bartiefan101 - If I could change it, I'd be Quam :) #`you can get married as many times as you want you only get one shot at your junior prom♥ 19:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #Pretending - They are so cute,I love them #GleekGirl5467 16:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I miss my Quam :( Bring Quam back! #KEN AND BARBIE? YES, KEN AND BARBIE. BRING BACK QUAM, PLEASE. #AWW): I MISSES THEM): ~didja know dolphins are just gay sharks?~ 22:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #Glee00 22:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Quam 4ever #Quamfan 19:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Love this couple I hope they get back together. FABREVANS AND OVERGRON FTW #Quam is endgame nothing hurts! ~Overgron inlove~ #DiannaAChordO: they are so frickin charming. #No one makes her smile like he does :)QuamGleek 22:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #ArcaneSideburns #Summergirl881 23:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) THey are ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!! #Just a Lucky Person Just a Lucky Person RM if you don't give me mah Fabrevans back, i'll cut you and go all Lima Heights on YOU! #QuinnAndSamEndgame 07:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) QUAM IS ENDGAME! I hope......... #Quinn.Sam Get back together #I want them so badly to get back together.. i don't like samcedes, BUT I LOVE Quam GleekFreak:) 19:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #Rachel B.Berry 10:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 02:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sources for Great/Good Fabrevans FanFictions To Quam fans: Feel free to put '''safe' sources for Fabrevans (Quam) fanfics! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6983834/1/Sparks_will_fly http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6990768/1/Happily_Ever_After http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6966687/1/Fix_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6612787/1/SamxQuinn_OneShots http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6635525/1/Perfect http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6963083/1/Quinns_Boxes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6862188/1/Need http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6528874/3/To_You_From_Me http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6973660/1/Babysitting_and_Pizza_Breath http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6874257/1/Run_Dry http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6739478/1/Life_According_to_Sam http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6808045/1/Beach_Day http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6809952/1/The_Way_to_Eden http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6807569/1/Blame_it_On_the_Alcohol http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6815553/1/We_are_Stars http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6759791/1/Oh_My_My_My http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6688613/1/ivory_colored_wine http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6714872/1/Lor_Menari http://www.fanfiction.net/community/Best_Sam_and_Quinn_stories/88337/ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6553562/1/Healing http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6514461/1/Life_in_a_Glass_House http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6600091/1/Nameless_Love http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6692519/1/Fragmented_Pride http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6870953/1/dont_burn_your_heart_out_love http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6650572/1/Rule_Number_Seven http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6573600/1/Trying_To_Write_A_Song_That_Says_I_Love_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6629010/1/Love_Lines http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6431509/1/Abulous http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6406896/1/Bent http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6413900/1/Hand_Me_Down http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6968162/1/Winner_at_a_Losing_Game http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6980915/1/Tennessee http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6514461/1/bLife_b_in_ba_b_bGlass_b_bHouse_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6141318/1/bZombie_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6936425/1/I_Want_To_Be_With_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6990775/1/Passing_Notes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6812230/1/Falling_For_The_Wrong_People http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6944020/1/The_blast_b_bsummer_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6432650/1/Before_the_Storm http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7022792/1/Everything_in_Between http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6943704/1/The_Secrets_Out http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6848751/1/Glee_Season_2_After_Original_Song http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6871680/1/Truly_Madly_Deeply http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7027979/1/First_Loves_vs_True_Loves http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7013623/1/The_Band http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6921833/1/You_Belong_With_Me http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7010344/1/Just_For_A_Moment http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6973275/1/After_All_Youre_My_Wonderwall http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6977376/1/Shower_time http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6936425/1/I_Want_To_Be_With_You Category:Teams